


Riviere

by lovehugsandcandy



Series: Necklace Trilogy [2]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: If two necklaces are good, three are better.Sequel to Carcanet





	Riviere

The marks had almost faded before Ellie was able to slip down to Colt’s room again. In fact, some of the less distinct ones were already gone, faded into nothingness, and she was strangely disconcerted at their disappearance. True, it had been a pain, trying to find scarves and makeup and shirts high enough to cover the remnants of his lips and teeth. But, she liked looking at them, in the mirror alone, no one there to disturb her from her careful evaluation, fingers pressing into the hickies and remembering the feel of his mouth, hot on her skin, single-mindedly leaving imprints on her so a reminder of him would always be present, even if he wasn’t.

She wondered if he could put them there permanently, press his mouth often enough, deep enough, so deep that the bites would be a part of her as her moles, as the beauty mark behind her ear. It was embarrassing, how badly she wanted more, more of him on her, everywhere.

But even more than that, she wondered what it would be like to leave the same bruises on him, just tug his skin through her teeth until he cursed her name, leaving behind something for him to look at and touch when she wasn’t there. It was all she could think about as she snuck down to his room, feet light on the floorboards, face burning in a mix of shame and arousal.

Again, Colt was up as soon as her feet hit the hallway. She jumped when his door opened without her knocking.

“Were you still not expecting me to be here?” 

She walked in with a smirk. “I wasn’t expecting you to be waiting for me.”

“Yeah, you were.”

She raised her eyebrows as he shut the door. “Are you always waiting for me to sneak down at night?”

“Not every day. I mean, it’s been a few days since you snuck down here.” His eyes traveled her body, gaze hot, hungry. “I didn’t know if you decided that Logan’s bed served you better.” Colt’s voice had the same tension it always did when talking about Logan, envious tinge clouding even the most innocent of words. Judging by the scowl on his face, this insinuation wasn’t innocent.

She perched on his bed. “I couldn’t sneak out until today. Logan was staying up late and I think he is getting suspicious.“ She narrowed her eyes at him. “Maybe someone being overzealous on my neck raised some eyebrows.”

“You’re still wearing Logan’s necklace.” 

His eyes were narrow, hard, and her fingers gravitated to the weight around her neck. She was, she planned it; she only wore Logan’s necklace the nights she would sneak down here. 

“I fucking _hate _that necklace.”

“Well, your necklace is fading.”

He stepped closer, studying the marks on her, eyes darkening as if he found them lacking. “Maybe I should do something about that.”

“Maybe you should.” She stood to challenge his eyes.

He looked at her, darkly, as they squared off; she could see the gears turning as he studied her, much like he examined blueprints or cased a job, danger and desire warring in his gaze. She couldn’t tell if the dip in her stomach was fear? Anticipation? Both? And when had that combination made her body respond in full force, heat pooling between her legs with just a stare?

“Maybe I fucking will.”

And that was all it took. One blink, one breath, and then his lips were on hers, demanding, greedy, pulling her breath from her lungs as he pushed her back into the wall. She was pinned by his hips, cock hard against her, sparking a flash of heat up her spine; she ground into him, a tight circle that made him moan into her mouth. He broke off the kiss to lean his forehead into hers, sliding hot hands under her shirt before leaning back to pull it from her head. His hands found her hips again as he leaned back in, deep kisses at the hinge of her jaw, the pulse point in her neck, the curve of her shoulder, teeth edging into the deepest mark that still littered her skin. The noise that left her mouth was a cry, a growl, something inhuman and desperate, something only Colt had ever managed to drag from her. 

She backed away from his lips so she could pull the hem of his shirt over his head, then immediately dropped her shorts and panties, kicking them aside as she pulled him back in. Every moment they weren’t connected, lips and hands and more intertwined in the most personal of ways, every single second they weren’t touching was a tragedy; Ellie was determined to rectify the nights missed as quickly as possible.

“Mmmm….” His voice was hungry, hands insatiable. “Can I just fuck you right here?” The slow roll of his hips assured her that every single part of his body was on board with this plan. 

“Maybe later…” She grabbed his arm and pulled, spinning them both so she could push him into the wall, drop kisses down his chest while she popped open the button on his pants, kneeling to pull them off, one leg at a time.

“Later tonight? Tomorrow? How much later are we talking here?”

“For Christ’s sake…” Her kisses ended close to where he wanted her, but exactly where she wanted to be. Stopping right above his hipbone, she dig in, a teasing lick before a kiss, then deeper, and then her teeth dug into flesh while one of his hands flew to her hair. She picked the spot deliberately; she was more considerate than him, so she put it where it wouldn’t be too visible but the message obvious. There was only one reason you let someone put their mouth in such a sensitive spot and it wasn’t because he helped teach her to drift.

“Fuck, El-” His eyes were glassy. “Are you taking lessons from me?”

She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a languid lick up his cock. “I think you’re done speaking now.” She licked her lips and slowly worked her mouth down his length. He was heavy on her tongue, silky smooth skin getting slicker by the second as she worked him over, hollowing her cheeks and delighting in every noise, every scrape of his nails against the wall as his hand grappled for something to hold on to.

Ellie loved it when he lost control. She wanted him moaning her name and thrusting into her mouth, wanted him absolutely losing it, desperate for her. She felt powerful, able to break him down into a quivering mess where she was the only thing he could think about, the only thing he longed for. For someone who fancied himself a kingpin, it was easy, effortless, for her, only her, to bring him to his knees.

And she loved it, craved it. It was a drug, being able to tear him apart, to render him speechless and weak, so the sarcasm, the walls, the past, everything that made him bitter, made him lash out with words and fists and pain, just faded into the background.

She took him in further, head of his cock making its way towards her throat. His breaths were coming shallower now, the catch of inhales and huffs of exhales loud in the room. She took him a little deeper still, testing her limits, seeing how much she could fit without her gag reflex kicking in. Her jaw was straining, tense as she tried for more. She could feel her throat constrict around the intrusion; from the loud moan above her, so could Colt, the tightening around his cock making him keen her name. He threaded his fingers through her hair; he didn’t pull, didn’t tug, just held on, as if he needed to cling to her while she took him deeper and deeper. 

The suction was a vulgar squelch as she pulled back and took him in again as the muscles in his stomach trembled above her. She hazarded a look up; he was staring at her, gaze dark, pupils crowding out the brown of his eyes so all she could see was the deepest black, trained on his cock sliding back past her lips. She hummed and he threw his head back, a dull thud noting when he couldn’t watch anymore, when the sight of her on her knees for him was too much. 

“Ellie…Oh God…” The noise was plaintive, a prayer sent to some lusty higher power, a prayer of her name to atone for the sins of her lips and tongue and mouth, bobbing and sucking at an ever increasing tempo. She felt his fingers tighten in her hair so she took as much in as she could, his cock again traveling the length of her mouth as her eyes watered.

He somehow found his voice again. “Ellie, El- I want- fuck, can I come on you?” 

His cock fell from her mouth as she stared at him in shock. “What?”

“Oh my God, I want-” He trailed off as she put her hands on him, a slow stroke that made his voice waver.

It’s not that she never considered all the dirty things they could do, hidden desires she knew Colt would have no trouble fulfilling in the hours she spent hidden away in his room, in his bed. And, while she had never considered this particular desire, she could see the appeal, could see how erotic it would be to have streaks of him on her skin, obvious proof of how much he wanted her, of how crazy she could drive him.

She leaned in to suck on the head of his cock, mind made up. “Do it.”

“You sure?”

She only sucked harder in response, pulling more of him in while her hands trailed over him, down to stroke what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, lower to cup his balls.

“Fuck, Ellie, I’m so close.” He sounded lost, unhinged; his hips were making tiny circles as if the pleasure was too much.

She pulled back to look at him, wiping her lips to break the stand of precum that tied her mouth to the tip of his cock. His hand flew from her hair and it only took two strokes before he lost it, her name a growl as he came, streaks hot over her neck, her chest, her necklace, her hickies, her, marking her in the dirtiest of ways.

Ellie stayed on her knees. She felt like a porn star. She felt sullied. She felt… 

She looked up at Colt and the breath was knocked out of her lungs. 

_Oh. _

He was staring at her, eyes wide, chest still heaving as he gulped in air. But the way he looked at her? 

Like he couldn’t believe his eyes, like the sight of her before him, covered in him, was beyond any figment of his imagination and he couldn’t blink lest she fade into the ether. 

Like he was weak, weakened by her, willing to do anything for her, anything she asked with his marks and his cum streaked around her neck like a brand.

Like he was actually starting to believe that she was his, jewelry around her neck be damned.

He was barely standing, back against the wall, being held up as his legs trembled. It looked like he was going to fall over, unsteady hands reaching for her so he could finger the chain around her neck. “Holy fuck.” His hand was sticky with his cum when he pulled back, the streaks around her neck mingling with her necklace, wet, hot, scalding as she watched him suck air through his open mouth as if he had just run a marathon.

The realization came lightening quick. “You wanted to come on the necklace.”

“Side benefit.” His voice was hoarse as his eyes flashed, dangerous, possessive, as they traced a path across her neck, along the paths of her multiple necklaces.

Before she could move, he grabbed her arm and hefted her up, walking her backwards to the bed so he could push her over, fold on top of her to study the remnants of his pleasure on her neck. Her mind went blank, the intensity in his eyes pushing away all thoughts so the only thing she could focus on was his weight, pushing her into the mattress, and his hand, tracing a shaky path across her chest.

“Ellie…” Her name fell off chapped lips, a broken noise that made her wonder if she had misunderstood the effect Logan’s necklace had in him. She knew he was jealous, could feel it in the weight of his stare across the shop floor, but maybe the offense was deeper than that, the jewelry raising questions about who she really belonged to, where her heart really lie.

She opened her mouth, was about to speak, somehow reassure him that the marks he left on her were more than skin-deep, when he pulled away, moving down her body before she could blink, settling between her legs and dropping a kiss right where she was most sensitive. It was so quick, so sudden, that her stomach clenched and her legs twitched and she swore at the ceiling.

He deepened the kiss, tongue swirling around her clit, and arousal flashed through her. She was already wet, the noises he had made and feel of him on her tongue drawing a primal response through her body, a shot straight to her core, as if her cells instinctively knew the pleasure he could force from her body and wanted more, more, more.

Another flash of heat as his tongue twirled around her, demanding, unrelenting, pulling a gush of wetness pouring from her as she twisted her hands in the sheets and tried to breathe. As if he knew what she needed (he always knew what she needed), two fingers worked their way inside of her, stretching her walls and moving deeper until they found the spot inside her that made her wail. She had never been able to reach it on her own, angle too awkward, nerve endings too deep; when she was alone, she had been happy enough to work her clit until the tremors hit and she sagged to the bed, breathless. Colt had found it within minutes, her first time in this bed, his clever fingertips searching and teasing until the jolt of pleasure up her spine made her eyes roll back in her head. The smirk he gave her, sexy and smug and so pleased with himself she would have pushed him over if she had the ability to move, that face had been burned into her retinas. And as for Colt? He hadn’t stopped finding that spot since.

Her hands twisted the sheets between her fingers as Colt increased his efforts, tongue skating over her as his fingers flew inside of her, patterns of movement that made the heat in her bones edge higher and higher. She writhed, pinned in place by a hand on her hipbone, keeping her right where he wanted, right where he was able to drive her insane with practiced precision.

“Ohh….oh _baby_.”

No sooner was the word out of her mouth when he stopped, fingers stilling inside her, head lifting so he could look into her face, taking his tongue away from where she needed it most.

She struggled to slow her breathing, heart rate falling until she could find the words. “Whoa whoa, wait. What are you-” The heat was fading, her orgasm just out of reach, receding from her veins. She licked her lips and tried to will herself to steady speech. “What are you doing?”

At that, he ducked his head again, lips and tongue finding her body, starting up their tortuous assault. He started moving his fingers as well, twining his fingertips into a constant rhythm that was rapidly bringing every single one of her nerve endings to life.

Tears were forming behind her eyes and but she couldn’t blink, couldn’t even force her eyelids open as she writhed.

“Baby, _oooh_!” Her wail echoed around the room. She was so close, so freaking close…

And then he stopped. Again. She could feel her muscles relax, body sagging into the mattress as her orgasm was stolen from her yet again.

“Colt.” Whatever breath she could force into her lungs was being forced out in angry words. “What are you doing. Just…”

He still said nothing, just looked at her with his intense eyes, watching her as she gaped at him. She blinked, trying and failing to understand, but whatever he saw in her gaze, apparently he judged it to be enough because he started again, tongue finding her clit and running circles around the sensitive nub.

Her head fell back to the bed as he worked another finger inside of her, the stretch drawing mewls from her lips, plaintive noises that were impossible to hold back.

“Please, please can you just…let me…” She couldn’t finish the sentence, words beyond him the capacity of both her mind and body at this point, but he hummed, vibrations traveling up through her clit, through her entire body, into her core, everywhere. Her muscles were tensing in anticipation, body tightening and coiled, mind going blank and she got closer and closer and closer.

“_Baby_…” It was a sob, a shout, a plea through shaking lips as tears started slipping down her cheeks.

And he fucking stopped.

She swallowed, mouth dry, throat parched. She was on edge, dangling on the knife point, almost able to fall into oblivion but not quite there.

“Colt.” She couldn’t even be angry anymore, had resorted to downright begging. “Please…” She was leaking all over, tears falling from her eyes down the side of her face, slick flowing past his fingers, on to the bed beneath her. She was falling apart, undone, literally willing to promise anything if he would just let her come. “Colt…_Coooolt_….I need…..I need….”

Finally, he spoke, voice a rasp, so close to her that she could feel his breath washing over the most sensitive part of her body. “What do you need.”

He started moving his fingers in and out, thick friction inside her; she couldn’t stop her walls from clenching around him, trying to draw him in further.

“I need…” Another sob was wrenched from her throat as his fingers went deeper. “I need to come.”

“Ok…..and….” He trailed his tongue down her slit to lap at where his fingers were starting to drive into her, their motion made smooth by the slick still pouring from her.

“I-I need-” The sensation wasn’t enough to bring her over the edge but it was too much for her to think, to form cogent sentences, to fight through the haze he caused. “I need-”

“What do you need, baby?”

“I need to _come_.”

“Gonna need more information there.“

“Oh my God, Colt, please.” Water wouldn’t stop falling from her eyes. “What more do you want?”

“Who makes you come, Ellie? Who do you need?”

If she had all her facilities, she would have been able to come up with some sarcasm, a better response to his ego. However, as it was, she only had the sense and breath to concede. “Colt, I need _you_. I need you, just you, only you, please let me come. Please Colt-” Her voice cracked at the end, finally giving out when his tongue returned to her clit, redoubling his efforts, fingers playing inside her and making her nerves dance.

“Baby, baby, _baby_…” She was mindless, didn’t even know what she was saying anymore, would have said anything to keep him there. She could feel him purse his lips, deliver the tiniest bit of suction to her clit, and then she was done.

She screamed, hand flying down, grabbing the onto his fingers for dear life as the world positively shook around her, bed and walls vibrating as she screamed and swore and the entire room shuddered.

No, no, it was _her_, she was shaking, entire body vibrating in his bed, pleasure flying through every inch of her, for minutes, hours, an interminable amount of time before the quaking stopped and she naught but a puddle in the middle of his bed.

It took a while before she could function again, brain slowly coming back enough to open her eyes, shoot a quick glance around the room to see if anything was out of place. Nope, not an earthquake- it was her, coming apart so forcefully that the world had seemed to tilt and rearrange.

Colt sat up, wiping the slick from his mouth, peering down at her. He was too far away, eyes guarded and focused on her chest.

“Colt…” She reached of him, weakly, her body too drained to function. “Colt, baby, come here.” 

He obliged with a slight smile, falling to the bed next to her so she could turn into him, his body solid next to her, arm tight around her shoulders, pulling her to him so he could bury his nose in her hair, caress her cheekbone with his lips. “He can’t make you come like that.” His voice was low in her ear. She looked up to where he was pointedly avoiding her eyes. 

“Jealous _boy_.” She rolled on top of him; his eyes trailed over her face, cautious, and she curled her hand at the side if his head, hair still slick with sweat. “Never.” She was gross, they both were, his cum tacky between their chests as she dropped a chaste peck to his lips. “Never, never, _never_.” A deeper kiss and she could feel the tension leave his body as he relaxed under her. “Only _you_, baby.” She could feel his cock twitch beneath her as he wrapped his hands around her back. “Only you.”

His hands tightened. “Stay here tonight.”

“What?”

“Sleep here. With me.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Are you planning on stealing the spark plug from me while I’m asleep?” 

“I don’t mind it so much now.” His smirk was fully devilish, temptation wrapped in such an alluring package that even the angels would fall.

“If you have pliers hidden away…”

He interrupted her teasing, voice serious, eyes pleading. “Don’t go back to his bed, Ellie. Please. Not tonight.”

She was struck dumb by the raw vulnerability. “Yeah. Ok.” 

He rolled her onto her back, a smooth motion that had their hips connect at just the right angle. “You sure I can’t grab my pliers?”

“Colt, I swear to God…”

“Well, maybe I have other ways I can keep you here.” He rolled his hips and a flicker of desire flew up her spine. And as he bent to suck yet another mark on her neck, Ellie knew with absolute certainty that his ways would keep her here for a long, long time.


End file.
